idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SUPER-ROBOT CHICKEN-BOWL!
Super Robot Chicken Bowl is a crossover in Toon Sandwich Series *Robot Chicken *Mad Scientist *The Nerd *Humping Robot *Little Drummer Boy *The Douche *Daniel *Munson *Bitch Pudding *Mo-Larr *The Aliens *Fidel Castro *Six Million Peso Man *Bloopers Host *Eagle Eye Smith *Seth Green *Matthew Senreich *Tom Root *Doug Goldstein *Mike Lazzo *Zookeeper (Here For The Monkey) *Snowman Cops (Dead Snowman) *George W. Bush *Santa Claus *Gummy Bear *Rachael Leigh Cook (Rachael Leigh Cook PSA) *Optimus Prime (Cut Down in His Optimus Prime/Earthly Names/Transfornication) *Optimus Prime's Trailer (Transfornication) *Bill & Ted (Excellent Genocide/Bill & Ted's Not So Excellent Classmate/Bill And Ted Face The Music *bob The Builder (Bob the Union Scab/Adios, Handy Manny) *Handy Manny (Adios, Handy Manny) *Turtle (Turtle Bank Heist) *Captain Planet (The Planeteers/Captain Planet Gets Promoted) *Kwame Wheeler Linka Gi Ma-Ti (The Planeteers) *Mario *Robo-Rogers (Mr. Robo-Rogers' Neighborhood) *L.O.L Dolls (L.O.L. Dumpster Doll) *L.O.L. Dumpster *Bomberman (Bomberman Tries to Get on Airplane) *Pac-Man (Pac Man Sex Ed/Paranormal Pactivity/ *Doctor Strange (Doctor Strange Leaves the Portal Open) *Paddington (Paddington 3: First Look) *Villager (The Smashing Games) *Kirby (Kirby's Secret Problem/The Smashing Games) *Fox Mcloud (The Smashing Games) *Link (Wind Waker/Zelda's Hooks/The Smashing Games) *Wii Fit Trainer (The Smashing Games) *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Tennis/The Pokemon Daycare Man Has Some Fun Hobbies/Choose Your Pokemon/Ash’s New Pokemon) *Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Precious Puberty) *Cats (Cats at Home) *jabberjaw And the Band (JJ's Summer Vacation) *Composite Santa *Sonic (Stopping Sonic) *Nemo & Marlin (Dead Disney Moms) *Chuck E. Cheese helen henny Mr. Munch Pasqually E. Pieplate (Pasqually is Broken) *Magician (Magic Bullet) *Ginger Gunner Skull trooper Cuddle team Leader Raptor (Fortnite Meets Miss Frizzle) *harold and His New Dad (Harold and the Purple Trauma) *Rocky and Bullwinkle (The End of Rocky and Bullwinkle's Relationship) *Pooh Eeyore Christoper Robin (Pooh's Honey) *Happy Family Midge Nikki Buzz Lightyear Cup Elmo Rad Repeatin' Tarzan Jade Lawn Dart Harry Potter Broom Cabbage Patch Doll Easy Bake Oven Colonial Viper Plane Toy (Island of Recalled Toys) *Gooey Louie *Mr Monopoly (What'chu In For/Never Pass Go/50 Shades of 'Bags/Thimble No More) *Marshmello (Marshmello Mash Up) *The Overwatch Characters (The Nerd Plays Overwatch) *Donald Trump *Ryder Chase Rubble Skye Marshall (PAW Patrol) *Knife Shark *Peter Pan *Pinkerbell & Stinkerbell (Peter Pan Meets Pinkerbell and Stinkerbell) *Homestar Strong Bad The Cheat The King of Town Strong Mad (Homestar Runner) *Woody Buzz Lightyear Rex Mr PotatoHead Mrs PotatoHead Slinky Dog Bo Peep (Toy Story 4/Toy Story Meets Pinko/Xbox Revenge) *Pinko (Toy Story Meets Pinko) *Arthur the Apple Barry the Banana (Fruity Fables) *Popeye Olive Ol Wimpy Bluto Poopdeck Pappy (It's a Wimpy-Filled Life/Popeye Intervention/I'd Gladly Pay You Tuesday/Cartoon Smokers/Gen Z’s Popeye) *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) *Lego Judge, Lego Lawyer, Lego Bailiff, Lego Defendant, Lego Jury (Intelligent Design) *Bill Lance (Contra Lives) *Army Ranger The Lone Ranger Walker Texas Ranger Ranger Rick Ranger Smith (Ranger Battle) *Leonardo, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, Master Splinter, April The Shredder (Shell Spin/Splinter's Rock Bottom/Shredder and April/TMNT Sex Talk/TMNT Pizza Brutality/TMNT Straws) *The Shredder (TMNT Straws) *Dora and Boots (Illegal Alien Problems/Dora the Disaster) *Teenage Dora (Dora the X-plorer) *Gordon Ramsey, Bob Belcher, SpongeBob SquarePants, Chef, Alien Souls (Master Chef Celebrity Edition) *Alfredo Linguini and Remy (Catatouille/Ratatouille Sex/Master Chef Celebrity Edition) *Mikey (Nick Arcade) *Speed Racer (3 Fast 3 Furious/Many Tentacled Rapists From Hell/Speed Racer Speed) *Homer Marge Bart Lisa Grampa Selma Patty Apu (The Pat O'Brien Treatment/Bart's Punishment) *Joy Sadness Anger Disgust Fear Super Horny Hungry and or/ Depressed Bigotry (Inside Out 2) *Circus Lion *Willy Wonka (Snozberries/Oompa Loompas/Oompa-Loompa for Sale/The REAL Ending of Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory/Wonka Locked Out/Trump Wants it Now!) *Pink Pin and Blue Pin (Game of Life) *Leprechaun *Space Pirate Monkey from Pluto *Batman's Maid *Nicky Passion *Skeletor (Supervillians in Traffic/The Death of He-Man/Faker Crashes the Party/Mo-Larr/Frat on Snake Mountain/Nicky Passion/The Skeletorminator) *Tray-Norr *Batman *Superman *Wonder Woman *Martian Manhunter *Flash *Green Arrow *Aquaman *Speedy *Aqualad *Wonder Girl *Robin *Kid Flash *Green Lantern *Previous Aqualad (Bring a Sidekick to Work Day) *Alvin Simon Theodore Dave (Pubescent Rodents/The Truth Behind Alvin/The Chipmunks Other Holiday Songs/Simon Says/Chipchella) *Daddy Shark * Beat-munk! (Chipchella) * Lego NASA Officers, Lego Mission Control Workers, Lego Firefighters, Lego Crane Operator, Lego NASA Spokesman (Lego Launch Failure) * Kim Possible (Mission Kim Possible) * Michael Moore * Waldo (The 90's Revisited/Where Is He?/Waldo Gets a Text) * King Don * Pee Wee Chairry Pterri Globey Jambi (Chili Day/Pee Wee's Secret Word/Pee-Wee Takedown/Fixer Upper: Pee Wee’s Playhouse Edition) * Sam, Clover, and Alex (Totally Spies Spoof) * Rocko (Rocko's Modern Death) * Yogi Bear and Boo Boo * Game Tiger Mascot * Super Godzilla * Tinky Winky Dipsy Laa-Laa Po (Mighty Tubby Power Rangers/Teletubby Sex/The Sun's Life) * Belle * The Beast * Shrek & Fiona (Shrek and Fiona) * Steve Aoki * Prince (Purple Rain) * Pickle Joe * Phil Coulson Daisy Johnson (Marvel: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D) * Dr. Manhattan * Parappa Chop Chop Master Onion (Can't Be a Crime to Kick a Dope Rhyme) * Rey Finn Po Kylo Ren (The Farce Awokens) * Leader Mouse (The Door) * Michigan J. Frog * Henry Kissinger (Choose Your Pokemon) * Harriet the Spy * Darunia * Greninja (Happy Mondays) * Plank (Plank The College Years) * Nanny McPhee * Dominic Toretto * BuzzBee * James Bond * Ms. Frizzle Arnold Carlos Phoebe Keesha Tim Wanda Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus Final Adventure/Magic School Bus Cannibalism) * Peppa Pig * Kool Aid Man (Kool Aid in Space/Kool Aid in Zombie Wasteland/Kool Aid in the Open/Finally Some Kool Aid/Hey, Kool-Aid/Kool-Aid Cult) * Silk (A Tall Glass) * Joker * Joker (Suicide Squad) * Joker (The Dark Knight) * Deadpool (Fourth Wall Rehab) * Ugly Crying Tree * Sitcom Famale Snake * Zack Morris * Nick Fury * Hawkeye (The Avengers) * Indiana Jones * Merlin * Batman (The Dark Knight) * Darth Vader * Mike & Sully (Monster, Inc,) * Roger Rabbit Jessica Rabbit (The P-P-P-Perfect Crime) * Elliot & E.T * Treasured Troll * Star Trek Pin Mates * Ugly Duckling * Ariana Grande * Han Solo (The Force Awakens) * Han Solo (A New Hope) * Han Solo (Solo) * Gary the Stormtrooper * Harry Potter (Deathly Hollows) * Young Indiana Jones * Zorro * Pirate Husband * Panda with a Monocle * Yeast Monster * Arnold Schwarzenegger (The Terminator) * Arnold Schwarzenegger (Illegal Alien Problems) * Arnold Schwarzenegger (Predator) * Arnold Schwarzenegger (Baby Terminators) * Bloody Mary * Candy Man * Beetlejuice * Ben Tennyson * Petroleum Pete * Jaws * Martin Brody * Quint * Matt Hooper * Arthur Read * Buster * Two Handed Henry * Kenan Thompson * Sunshine Cowboy * The Stone Protectors * MegaTron * Luke Skywalker (a New Hope) * Luke Skywalker (The Empire Strikes Back) * Luke Skywalker (Return of the Jedi) * Luke Skywalker (The Last Jedi) * Princess leia (A new Hope) * Princess leia (The Force Awakens/The Last Jedi) * Reggie the Snake * Tie Fighter * Boba Fett * Batman (Batman Vs. Superman Dawn of Justice) * Superman (Batman Vs. Superman Dawn of Justice) * Astro Boy * Misty * Brock * Charizard * Waluigi (Mario Party) * Wario (The Smashing Games) * Yoshi (Kirby's Secret Problem) * Goku * Scooby-Doo Shaggy Fred Velma Daphne * Bass With a Bass * Red Bird (The Origin of Angry bird) * Alex (Sesame Street) * Oscar the Grouch * Jack Skellington * Cork * Wizard Lizard in a Blizzard * Reaper Mouse * Reaper Cat * Harold (He-Rold) * Rita Repulsa * Robocop * Papa Smurf * Smurfs * Gargamel * Corn Doctor (Twist Endings) * Freddy Krueger * Freddy Krueger (Murder mia) * Green Solider * Urkel * Sassette Smurf * Negative Wonder Woman * Montage * Charlie Brown * Glycerin * CD * Scrooge Duck * Zune Man * Kid Venison * Thanos * Mjolnir Shield Gun Bow (The Annoying Mjolnir) * Leonidas * Beavis & Butt-head (Hello, Old Friend) * Cowboy Curtis * Peter Griffin * Master Shake * Thetans (Master Chef Celebrity Edition) * Kermit (The Muppets) * Kermit (Muppet Babies) * Tiger Woods * Walder Frey * Jackson (Red Wedding Band) * Snoopy * The 2 CHiPs (Damnit, CHiPs) * Ren McCormack * Brett Matthews/Turbo Teen * Justin Bieber (Edgiest Thing Ever) * Justin Bieber (Christmas with The Biebz) * Bambi * Stan Lee * Bowtie & Pasta Noodle (Pasta Urkel) * Captain America Actor, Thor Actor, Black Widow Actress, Hawkeye Actor, Iron Man Actor, Loki Actor (Avengers: Musictacular Tapstravaganza) * Iron Man * Thor * Captain America * Black Widow * Hawkeye * Thor (Avengers Infinity War) * Anakin Skywalker * Anakin Skywalker (Revenge of the Sith) * The Brave Little Toaster * Mike, Carol, Marcia, Jan, Cindy, Tiger, Greg, Peter, Bobby, Alice (Mr. & Mrs. Brady/Brady Bunch Extended Open) * Thomas The Tank Engine * Sir Topham Hatt * Megamind * The Street Sharks * Doc Mcstuffins * Gumby * Mr Bill * Lorax * Cat in the Hat * The Grinch * The Grinch (Jim Carrey) * Flik * Mr. Mayfly (A Bug's Short Life) * Mr. Peanut * Fish (You Remember Me?) * Ryu * Strawberry Shortcake * Cryptkeeper * Mr. Six * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Goofy * Luigi * Lighting McQueen * The Power Rangers (MMPR) * Snow White * Hot Dog & Mustard (Hot Dog Sex) * Gargle Smurf * B1 & B2 (Banana in Pajamas) * Colby Muenster Cheddar Brie Swiss (Cheese League) * MC Broccoli * Galactus * Mr. Roark & Tattoo * Manpig Pigman Flank & Steve (Road Hawgs) * Oswald * Judy Hopps * Charlie Bucket * RoboCarp * Cobra Commander * Jafar * Grim Reaper * Road Runner * Cavity Creeps * Terminator Model (You're Terminated) * Master Chief * Kate Winslett's Washing Machine appearance * Oats Horse * Future Cow * Creature with the Black Lagoon * MOMMA-209 * Hook, Squid, Zombie, Lois (Roadside Assistance) * Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Didi Pickles, Stu Pickles * Bee Cosplayer * Harp Seal with a Harpsichord * Punky & Glomer * SlenderMan * Tron * Sam Flynn & Kevin Flynn * Steve Burns * Beast Man * Evil-Lyn * Lion-O * Stretch Armstrong * She-Ra * Cheetara * Little Mac * Doc Louis * ALF * Great Pumpkin * Ellen Ripley * Sam (Bert's New Roommate) * Giraffe (Five Stages of Grief) * Sherlock Giraffe * Hawaiian Punch Mascot * Encyclopedia Brown * Inspector Gadget * Lex Luthor * Abraham Lincoln * Pony With a Tattoo (My Little Pony Tattoo) * Marlika Meerkat * Raimo Rhino * Nanny McPhee * Handjob Robot * Soild Snake * Money Shark * Mayor McCheese * Officer Big Mac * Annie Warbucks * Pippi Longstocking * Oliver Twist * Capt. James T. Kirk * Spock * Elmer Fudd * Bugs Bunny * Lollipop Madea * Tiffi * Bane (the Dark Knight Rises) * Fairy Godmother * Aladdin * Ghostface * Samara Morgan * Witch Doctor/Stuart Wetherby * Liv and Maddie * Tough Luck * Sub-Zero * Scorpion * Karate kid * Ricky (Ricky Soccer Diehard) * prince phillip * Vendetta (v for vendetta) * Augustus Gloop * Mike Teevee * Ariana Grande * Betty Spaghetty * Detective Kujan * Poopsie Unicorns * Xbox (Xbox's Revenge) Five Hiding Characters * God